


Super Pest

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is afraid of bugs, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Lena Luthor is expecting to have a relaxing day after work, but her newest intruder says otherwise.OrSupergirl saves Lena from the big bad centipede.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Super Pest

Lena Luthor is a badass, everyone knows that. When you’re getting death threats and bounties placed on you as much as she does, you’re always one step ahead and develop tough skin. Lex can send over assassin after assassin, but they’ll never succeed in killing her. Now, there’s only one thing in this world that can successfully make the billionaire CEO cower in fear, and that’s insects.

From spiders, centipedes, and even fruit flies. It doesn’t matter how big or small it is, bugs are disgusting. The way they move, whether that be flying, walking or god forbid, jumping. It all started when Lena was four, there was a huge infestation of ants inside of her room, all because she left a forgotten candy bar under her bed, the whole house had to be fumigated. Ever since then, Lena keeps every room in her house pristine and is careful to keep an eye out for critters.

-

Lena just left work late and is aching all over that  _ goddamn chair _ . She decides a hot bath with some nice red wine will do the trick, maybe she’ll even indulge in a little expensive chocolate. 

Upon entering the house, she does a quick sweep, to make sure that everything is in place. Satisfied with the results, she gets her wine poured and picks out her fanciest chocolate from her stash. Once she puts the lock back into the snack drawer, she gets the bath started.

Lena puts on a silky red robe and splashes some oils and roses in the water,  _ why the hell not _ . 

Lena settles into the warm tub and sips on her wine, she leans back and slowly starts dozing off. Lena’s eyes spring wide open when she hears a scuttling sound. She looks around with wide eyes and decides that it must be her imagination.

But she hears it  _ again _ .

“Alexa, lights on,” the lights flicker on, and low and behold, a 6-inch centipede casually walks along the edge of the tub.

“SHIT!” Lena hops up quickly, splashing lukewarm water all over her tile floors. “Holy shit, holy shit.” She backs herself up against the sink, determined to keep an eye on the insect. 

Lena watches as it makes its way from the tub and to the floor, getting  _ dangerously _ close to her barefoot. 

“AHHH!” She can’t help but scream.

-

Kara, who has been patrolling the night, hears Lena’s cries and assumes the worst.

“Alex,” Kara speaks into the comms. “Lena needs me, if there’s any emergency pass it on to J’onn.” 

Kara turns around and speeds towards Lena’s penthouse.

-

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m going to die right now. This is it.” Lena, who’s still naked, hops onto the sink.

*BANG* The bathroom door suddenly opens, causing Lena to turn her head to the sound.

“Lena! I heard you screaming, what’s wrong-“ Kara’s face goes red in the blink of an eye, and turns her attention to the ‘intruder’. “U-uh um.”

Lena’s mortified as she watches Supergirl take in the sight. Lena’s sitting, naked as the day she was born, on her bathroom sink and having a staring match with a goddamn bug. Now would be a good time for the ground to swallow her whole, respectfully. 

“S-supergirl.” Lena curls in on herself hoping to cover what she can. “Hand me that towel will you?”

That wakes Kara from her trance, “Oh yes! My apologies Miss Luthor,” Kara hands Lena the towel, eyes focused solely on the wet tile.

“I’m going to assume that this little guy is the intruder?” Kara is trying  _ really _ hard to be professional, but being this close to a naked Lena isn’t easy.

“Yes. Get it out of here please.” Neither one has made eye contact yet, too embarrassed about the situation.

Kara gets the centipede out with no issue and lets him outside.

By this time, Lena’s gotten dressed into some cozy pajamas and is trying to calm herself down.  _ So much for a relaxing night in _ ...

“Well if that’s all Miss Luthor, I’m going to head out. If you have any more...problems,” Kara shakes her head, the image of a naked Lena at the forefront of her mind. “Let me know.

“Wait,” Lena finishes packing up a bag of chocolate for the hero. “Take this as a token of my gratitude.”

Kara feels a burst of affection for Lena, “Thank you, Miss Luthor. I’ll be seeing you around?” Kara makes her way towards the window.

“I hope so.” Kara flies out of the window and heads home, she’s on cloud 9.

-

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena whispers.


End file.
